Miraculous Horror
by ZucchiniPanini
Summary: Trapped in an abandon hospital, Marinette and her class search for a way out. But what can she do when her friends start disappearing one by one?
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Horror - Going Down**

 **Author's Note: Hallo everyone! I know I haven't finished Camping Adventures yet, but I'm going to be starting something else too. So basically, Marinette and her class are transported into some type of horror film/haunted hospital or asylum. I don't have all the details worked out yet. There won't be anything too overly gorey, it's just meant to be spooky. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Me own Miraculous Ladybug? I wish.

* * *

 _"Will you make me the happiest person on earth, Marinette?"_

 _An impossibly huge diamond ring was thrust into her face, sparkling in all its glory._

 _"YEEEEEESSSSSS!" she screeched, doing a little dance in place. "Now we can live in a beautiful house with three kids, a dog, and a hamst-"_

A loud yawn torn Marinette away from her dream.

"Nooooo," she groaned, rubbing her hands down her face. "I wanted to finish that!"

Marinette gave a grumpy sigh and opened her eyes to little slits as she tiredly rolled over to the other side of the bed. She overestimated how wide the bed would be, and she toppled over the edge.

" _Ow!_ Stupid bed," she grumbled to herself, rubbing the arm she landed on.

Another loud yawn broke through her thoughts.

Startled, Marinette's sleepy haze dissipated and she started taking notice of where she was. This was _not_ her room. She seemed to be sleeping on a small, hospital looking bed that had torn up, yellow stained curtains hanging around it, forming a room of sorts.

She emerged from her "room" and immediately spotted Alya on another hospital bed.

"Alya! Where are we?" Marinette asked, shaking her half-awake friend.

"Whaaa?" Alya mumbled.

Alix stumbled out from under a curtain and nearly collided into Marinette.

"Why's everyone sleeping in this... this..." Alix looked around at the room. The walls were deeply scratched, floral wallpaper was peeling off, and everything was letting off a musty smell. IVs and other medical equipment was everywhere. "What even is this place?"

"Looks like some kind of demented hospital," Nino commented, walking over to them.

"Wait. Where did you guys come from?" Marinette questioned.

"Past the curtains. That's where everyone else is too."

"Everyone else?"

"Yeah, it seems the whole class is here," Alix answered. "Weird, right?"

"How do we get out?" Marinette looked worried.

"I don't know. I haven't seen a door yet."

There was a tensed silence.

"A bunch of teens is a demented hospital. Sounds like that could be some cheesy horror film where they have ghosts made out of flimsy sheets and really bad special effects." Alya joked, trying to lighten the mood.

That relaxed them a bit, until they heard a moan from behind.

" _AH!_ " Marinette yelled, shoving the first thing she could reach at the noise.

" _Oomph!_ "

Adrien, who had just woken up with a tired moan, was greeted by a speeding wheelchair that swept him off his feet. He fell onto it, and it bounced off a wall, slowly rolling back to Marinette, bringing Adrien along with it.

"A-Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was you!" she babbled, getting redder by the second.

"I'm fine, no harm done," Adrien assured, giving her a smile that seemed to only make matters worse.

"Let's go find everyone else," Alya suggested, dragging Marinette by the arm. They passed the curtain and found the rest of their class sitting upright on the beds, looking confused.

"Is this some sort of prank?" someone asked dubiously, looking around the room.

"What if we were kidnapped by an akuma?" Alya wondered. "I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here any minute to save us!"

 _Oh no, I don't have Tikki to transform! She's still in my room!_

Marinette fiddled with her fingers. "Yeah... but we should go ahead and look for a way out," she said.

"You hear that? Everyone look for a door or a window or something!" Alya called out to everyone else.

The class split up to look, and not five minutes later they discovered a large, metal door. Unfortunately, it was locked.

"Well, we found our exit. Now how do we open it?" Nino asked, messing with one of the flashlights they found when they were searching the room.

"Maybe there's a key?" Rose suggested.

"If there is a key, it's not in here. We searched this whole place."

"Welllll, how about we knock down the door?" she said, grasping at straws.

Everyone turned to Ivan.

"Nope. I'm not doing it. Just look at how sturdy the doors are!" he said.

"Chicken," Kim bawked, flapping his arms and doing a little dance around Ivan.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't think it'll work," Ivan frowned.

"Whatever. I'll knock the door right off its hinges!" Kim boasted, getting into a running stance. He bolted full speed towards the door, preparing to slam his shoulder against it. The door swung open by itself just before Kim reached it, and he flew off balance into the dark hall beyond the doorway.

"Kim! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. He came back into view covered in cobwebs, his pride shattered. A few people snickered.

"That solves one problem. But now..." Nino peered into the hallway. "We're going to have to go in _there_ to find a way out of this building.

They gulped.

"But it's so dark and spooky," Mylene whimpered, shrinking behind Ivan.

"We have flashlights!" he said, flicking one on and passing two others to Marinette and Juleka. "We can split up into groups of three to search for an exit."

"That has _bad idea_ written all over it. Splitting up is what people always do in horror films, and it does not turn out well!" Alya protested.

"We're not in a horror film though!" Nino shot back. "You watch too many movies."

Alya just _humphed._

They ended up dividing into three groups:

Marinette, Alya, Sabrina, Max, and Nathanael were the first group.

Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, and Kim were the second.

And finally, Adrien, Nino, Chloe, and Alix were the third.

Chloe insisted on going with her _Adrikins_ and clung to his arm with a death grip.

Marinette took a deep breath and flicked on her flashlight. She and her group turned down the hall till the flashlight shone a beam of light on a small, grey door that had a sign hanging on the doorknob.

She brushed off the sign and coughed as a cloud of dust billowed up around her.

"It says _kitchen_ ," Nathanael pointed out, peering at the black lettering.

Marinette pushed the door open, and the stench of rotten meat hit them like a wave.

"Ugh, that's _ripe!_ " Alya exclaimed, clamping a hand down on her nose.

"The smell is burning my eyes!" Nathanael cried.

Max looked like he was going to faint.

"I would say to breathe out your mouth, but you can taste the smell too," Marinette said, coughing in disgust.

Sabrina was the only one that looked unfased.

"How can you stand this?!" Alya demanded.

"Chloe wears a _lot_ of strong perfumes, and after hanging around her for so long, I think it affected my nose," she answered, tapping her nose. "Everything smells very faint now. I can hardly even smell the stench!"

"Luuuuckyyy," Alya said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere near _there_ ," Max stated, gesturing to the back of the room where the stench was thicker.

"I'll search back there for you guys," Sabrina volunteered.

"Thanks Sabrina, you're a lifesaver," Marinette said gratefully.

Alya leaned over to Marinette as they searched the other part of the kitchen. "You know, Sabrina isn't all that bad when she's away from Chloe's influence."

Marinette nodded in agreement.

A couple minutes passed when Sabrina called out to them.

"Guys! I found a dumbwaiter! This could be our exit out of here!"

"Great! That could either bring us up to the roof or down to a door," Marinette bounced around in excitement.

"Yeah! Just let me... Get. It. Open!" Sabrina grunted, pulling the dumbwaiter's hatch up. Suddenly, it flew open with ease, catching Sabrina off balance and dumping her inside. The hatch then slammed down on its own accord, trapping Sabrina inside.

" _HELP!_ " her scream was drowned out by the noise of screeching and rattling as the dumbwaiter made its desent.

The group's excitement turned to terror in a instant.

"Sabrina?!" they shouted, yanking up the hatch. The dumbwaiter had already plummeted far, far down and was now out of sight.

" _Sabrina!_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note: Follow this story if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miraculous Horror - Behind the Bookcase**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the idea Ugly-Duckling123! And yeah, I have seen that poem before, so that's part of this chapter now. Everyone enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is NOT mine.

* * *

 **Flashback of previous chapter:**

 _The hatch slammed down on its own accord, trapping Sabrina inside._

 _"HELP!" her scream was drowned out by the noise of screeching and rattling as the dumbwaiter made its desent._

 _The group's excitement turned to terror in an instant._

 _"Sabrina?! they shouted, yanking up the hatch. The dumbwaiter had already plummeted far, far down and was now out of sight._

 _"_ Sabrina! _"_

* * *

"It _ate_ her!" Nathanael wailed. "The dumbwaiter swallowed her whole!"

As they were mourning over Sabrina, an unearthly shriek echoed throughout the room, causing Marinette, Alya, Max, and Nathanael to freeze.

Then the group _flew_ out of the kitchen as fast as their legs could carry them. They didn't stop sprinting until they reached the main room where all the beds were. Apparently the two other groups beat them to it, because they were already sitting around in a circle on the floor. Group 2 (Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, and Kim) looked pretty shaken up, and Ivan was nowhere to be seen.

When Marinette's group joined the circle to tell them about Sabrina going missing, everyone grimaced and plugged their nose.

"Why do you smell so _nasty?_ " Chloe demanded. The rest couldn't help but wonder also.

Marinette made a face of contempt. "We found the kitchen. It was _filled_ with the reek of rotting meat."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was packed inside the walls," Alya grumbled, wiping her arms as if that would rid her of the stench.

"But that wasn't the worst thing that happened. Sabrina was taken-"

"By the dumbwaiter!" Nathanael finished.

"Ivan disappeared too!" Rose gasped, standing up. "We were looking around in a room like this one, when we heard a scream. I turned around and saw that he had vanished."

Juleka pat Mylene comfortingly on the shoulder while Rose said this.

"What do we do now? We are _not_ splitting up again!" Alya shot an accusing glare in Nino's direction.

He looked apologetic.

As everyone chattered about what to do next, Marinette saw that this was going nowhere and decided to take charge.

 _"I'm a superhero and a class president, I can handle this!"_ she silently encouraged.

The bluenette cleared her throat, causing heads to turn.

"No, we aren't splitting up again, but we can't just sit here and do nothing! Everyone will stick together from now on, and we'll stay away from anything suspicious, but we need to search for an exit." she declared.

"Aye aye!" Alya exclaimed, proud that her friend spoke with so much confidence.

The group looked at Marinette with renewed hope.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she gestured for them to follow and then started heading down the hallway.

They tip-toed passed the kitchen door, gagging at the smell that was seeping through the cracks, and then sped through the darkness to an open doorway close by.

"A library?"

As they entered, they were greeted with walls and walls of books. The room was hardly lit and cluttered with piles of books on the floor, causing the teens to trip and stumble.

"You might have to take a rain check on your demented hospital theory, Nino," Alya commented.

Nino thought for a moment. "Sooo, a demented asylum?"

"Do asylums even have libraries?"

He just shrugged. Meanwhile, the group was searching in between bookcases, behind large piles, and around corners for some kind of exit.

Suddenly, there was a blast of static noise. It began to get softer and softer, and then the static completely cleared up to reveal a slightly muted voice speaking.

"Who's talking?!" Alya asked in alarm.

"I don't think anyone is actually here," Adrien explained, relieving some people. "It's just a recording. See? You can still hear some of the static."

The group listened intently, and heard the voice spewing out garbled nonsense about a black cloak and repeating the word google over and over frantically. The voice stopped abruptly and new recording started to play. It was telling what seemed to be a poem.

"Ten little sailor boys..." it began.

"... went out to dine. One choked his little self, and then there were nine."

Some of the teens looked a bit startled.

"Nine little sailor boys sat up very late. One overslept himself, and then there were eight.

Eight little sailor boys traveling in Devon. One stayed there, and then there were seven.

Seven little sailor boys chopping up sticks. One chopped himself in halves, and then there were six.

Six little-"

"Oh, so this is a poem about _death_. How lovely," Alya stated sarcastically.

People began to look a little uneasy.

"...sailor boys," it continued. "Playing with a hive. A bumblebee stung one, and then there were five.

Five little sailor boys going in for law. One got in Chancery, and then there were four.

Four little sailor boys going out to sea. A red herring swallowed one, and then there were three.

Three little sailor boys walking in the zoo. A big bear hugged one, and then there were two.

Two little sailor boys sitting in the sun. One got frizzled up, and then there was one.

One little sailor boy left all alone. He went and hung himself-"

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Rose exclaimed, plugging her ears.

"And then there were none. By Agatha Christie," the recording finished, promptly turning off.

After listening to that, everyone was set a little on edge. It suddenly seemed that every creak and groan in the old building was amplified.

"Why would a tape start randomly playing that?" Juleka wondered aloud.

It was silent.

"Okay..." Marinette said hesitantly, breaking the silence. "We checked this whole room, right?"

There were nods of confirmation from the others.

"Right. So we don't have a reason to be in here any longer."

They were heading towards the doorway when something caught their eyes.

A dark cloaked figure dashed out from one bookself to hide behind another, wispy hair peeking out from under its hood.

"What was that?!"

They stiffened when its hiss-like giggle sliced through the air.

"Won't you come play with me?" it pleaded.

"Uhhh, no thanks," Alix answered, dashing through the door with the others at her heels.

The group shoved their way into the hall, hoping that now since they had gotten out of the room, the hooded creature would leave them alone. Instead, it growled and got into a pouncing position, launching itself at the door. The teens got a good view of the creature's thin face and blue eyes, the pupils so contracted they were merely a speck. It grinned, displaying a mouthful of white, pointed teeth, when it was nearly inches from the group. It reached out its hand to grab someone.

"Close the door, CLOSE THE DOOR!" Nino screamed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So the "hooded creature" is monster 1 out of 2. The next creature will appear in the next chapter (most likely). I hoped you guys liked this :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miraculous Horror - Google**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all the encouragement guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Nope, nada.

* * *

 **Flashback of previous chapter:**

 _The group shoved their way into the hall, hoping that now since they had gotten out of the room, the hooded creature would leave them alone. Instead, it growled and got into a pouncing position, launching itself at the door. The teens got a good view of the creature's thin face and blue eyes, the pupils so contracted they were merely a speck. It grinned, displaying a mouthful of white, pointed teeth, when it was nearly inches from the group. It reached out its hand to grab someone._

 _"Close the door, CLOSE THE DOOR!" Nino screamed._

* * *

Adrien grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut so hard, the doorframe shook. The sound reverberated through the hall, nearly deafening them all.

Suddenly, there was a _smack_ as the creature crashed head first into the closed door.

" _RAAAAAAH!_ " it screamed in rage, slicing the door in attempt to get out.

"Go, GO, _GO!_ " Adrien commanded, pushing everyone down the hall.

"If I can't get them, Google will! _GOOGLE!_ " it bellowed.

The teens booked it down the hallway, turning into the double doors of a GYM and pushing them shut with all their might.

"Okay... I think we're safe," Nino panted, leaning against the doors.

Marinette was mentally taking a head count of the group.

 _Excluding Ivan and Sabrina, there are... one two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven- wait..._

She counted again to make sure.

 _Oh no_

 _Oh no no no no_

"Where's Mylene?!" Marinette demanded anxiously.

Everyone froze.

Marinette visibly deflated. "This can't be happening. Not _another_ person." She pulled on her face in worry.

"Marinette's so stressed out, how about you go calm her down," Alya suggested mischievously to Adrien, knowing full well it would take her friend's attention off of their current situation.

Concerned about his shy friend and oblivious to the grinning face Alya was making, Adrien agreed to calm her down. He went over and started rubbing her shoulders comforting.

"It'll be okay, just take a deep breath," he soothed.

Marinette internally freaked out (because her crush was _rubbing her shoulders_ ), thinking she was going to combust. Then she spotted Alya grinning in the background, and Marinette didn't know whether to thank her or shake her.

Marinette blew out a long, slow breath like Adrien had instructed, feeling more relaxed afterward.

"So, should we be worried about this 'Google'?" Nino inquired, sliding into a lying position on the GYM floor.

"Probably. Maybe? What kind of name is Google anyway?"

Nino mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't know', shutting his eyes in relaxation.

 _Click, clack, click, clack_

A noise akin to soft scratching was coming from a nearby GYM closet.

"Who's there?" Marinette called out.

Nino lifted an eyelid, saw nothing, and shut it again.

"It's probably just a rat."

Marinette, Max, and a handful of other people looked at Alya doubtfully.

Max adjusted his glasses. "If I've learned _anything_ from this experience, it's that you should never underestimate mysterious nois-"

" _CAAAAAW!_ " a large, hulking shadow shrieked.

Google emerged from the closet, letting the GYM's LED lighting shine apon it. The monster resembled a black, neon green, and yellow feathered bird, except for it was extremely large -nearly nine feet- , muscular, and had razor sharp teeth poking out from its beak. A scar rippled from Google's neck to the left wing, and its eyes were completely blank and void of color.

The bird lumbered towards them with frightening speed, swiveling its head from side to side as it took in the group. Everyone stood stock still, not wanting to upset the creature. It pulled its head back, completely stopping as its eyes emitted a white glow. Google snapped out of its transfixed, glowy eyed state after a couple seconds, and wandered even closer to the teens. The monster made clacking noises with its long, serpent-like tongue, cocking its head as if observing them carefully.

Then it caught sight of Chloe.

Google gave such a loud screech, the floor trembled. It swiped furiously at the girl, seeming to lose every shred of its sanity.

"CHLOEEE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANGER THIS THING?!" Marinette screamed, dodging a massive talon.

"NOTHING! EVERYBODY _LOVES_ ME!" Chloe pulled out one of her favorite and most used speeches.

Google proved her wrong by smacking her in the back with its talons.

"OW! HOW _DARE_ YOU, YOU GLORIFIED PARROT!"

Chloe squealed in terror as Google snapped at her with a beak full of deadly teeth. Marinette grabbed Chloe by the collar and dragged her into a closet with everyone else.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Nino screamed for the second time today.

The door was closed, and the teens quickly barricaded it. The bird's angry hissing was getting louder and louder, until it completely stopped.

"That can't be good," Alya whispered.

They didn't know what was scarier, the monster screaming its lungs out, or being deadly silent.

Adrien and Nino discovered a small crack in the wall paneling when they were searching for things to barricade the door. Adrien peeked through to see what was happening.

"The hooded creature is back!" he hissed quietly, turning away from the wall.

The group squeaked nervously.

"Wait, its doing something..." Nino watched and waited. "The creature is... petting the bird?"

"Move aside," Kim commanded, pushing Nino out of the way. He stuck an eye to the wall.

"Yup,"' Kim confirmed after a minute. "Those two look pretty chummy with each other."

There were groans of frustration and annoyance.

"How are we going to get pass them now?!"

"We could just offer Chloe to Google. That seemed to be what it wanted anyway," Alya said with a smirk.

" _HEY!_ "

"Are they leaving yet, Kim?" Marinette asked, ignoring Alya and Chloe's squabbles.

He once again pressed his eye against the crack, and immediately yanked back when he saw an eye looking back at him. A thin, sharp finger wiggled into the crack.

"Can I come in?" it whispered.

" _No!_ " almost everyone answered at once.

"Ugh, of course not. Your pet parrot rumpled my hair and clothes! Do you know how long it takes me to look this gorgeous? Hours! And now your pet _ruined_ it!" Chloe exclaimed, in no way helping the situation.

"Wait..." the creature looked through crack again. "Chloe Bourgeois?"

The teens were surprised at how the voice sounded surprisingly... sane.

"Do I _know_ you?"

"YES!" it howled, confusion becoming fury in a instant. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED ALL OF THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The teens shot her shocked glares of disbelief. Chloe usually angers people, but nobody knew she was capable of doing _that_ to someone.

"How dare you accuse _me!_ Everybody loves me!"

The eye peering through the crack gave her a death glare.

"I'm getting _really_ tired of hearing her say that," Alya grumbled.

The cloaked figure paused. Then it ripped its hand into the crack, using its claw-like fingers to tear a hole in the wall big enough for someone to pass through.

"You're coming with me, there are some questions that need to be answered." it said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the hole.

The creature handed Chloe to Google, who picked her up by the jacket.

"Till next time," it grinned at the rest of the group, hopping on top of Google's back and vanishing through the doorway with a screaming Chloe dangling from the bird's beak.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There's more to these monsters that meets the eye ;) And Google is the name of the bird-monster because it is the name of my sister's pet parakeet (heh heh)**


End file.
